


The Wedding Planners

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [53]
Category: First Monday, Stargate Atlantis, The Dollhouse - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M, not actually RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>any. any/any. The only reason they haven't eloped is...</i></p><p>Evan and Joe plan the McShep wedding. Post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Planners

John came back to himself just as Joe skittered out of the kitchen, clutching the dreaded Wedding Planning journal to his chest. What had started as a simple notebook with a few sketches from Evan and Architect had exploded into a horrifying collage of recipes, color swatches, floral arrangement concepts, an ever-increasing guest-list (with multiple crossings-out and several mathematically impossible seating arrangements), and it was a wonder the thing hadn't exploded.

Rodney watched him go. "More musical planning with Songwriter?"

John rubbed his eyes. Even though he'd basically taken a nap while Songwriter had unfettered control, he still felt exhausted. "Yes."

Rodney looked as tired as John felt. He sank down in the chair opposite John and sighed. "And the only reason we haven't eloped is...?"

"Evan would kill us in our sleep," John said.

When John and Rodney returned from a night out (picnic under the stars, candlelight) with the news that Rodney had proposed (John's memories of his ornate proposal for Nancy actually made him a little sick to think about, because it was so wildly out of character Topher had had to program every detail into him), Evan went into overdrive. What John and Rodney had hoped would be a simple, quiet affair with their closest friends was apparently going to be the wedding of the century. Media outlets were all over it - Former Doll Marries Nobel-Winning Atlantis Scientist - and all of the imprints wanted a hand in it as well. Traci was choreographing their first dance, and Rodney was a surprisingly good dancer when he put his mind to it. Evan was baking the cake and arranging the flowers (Traci had picked the colors, because John and Rodney couldn't be trusted to pick colors), and Songwriter and Joe were composing some kind of fancy math-based orchestral theme for the first dance, and eloping was sounding better and better.

"I'm a competent soldier," John said. "On top of my own Air Force training, I've got some black ops in here. We could escape and get to Vegas and Evan would never have to know."

"What we need to do," Rodney said, "is sit Evan and Joe down and tell them that we appreciate their efforts, but we want something a little...smaller. Torren as the ring-bearer. Our nieces as flower girls. Joe and Ronon as your groomsmen, Evan and Radek as mine. Teyla officiating. A small dinner afterwards. Evan can cook if he likes. And then...then a super huge reception if it makes them feel better. But for the real thing, let's keep it simple."

John yawned. "You're right. So, do you want to bring this up to Evan?"

Evan, who'd been bombarding everyone on base with cake samples for weeks.

"You're the soldier, you're the brave one," Rodney protested. "You talk to him." Neither of them had much defense when Evan broke out his sad blue-eyed expression.

_Let me do it,_ Julian said.

John said, "Okay."

Rodney smirked. "Okay. You tell Evan."

"No, not me," John said. "Julian."

Two hours later, after Julian had corralled Joe and Evan in the lounge and forced them to listen to him while he declaimed from behind a lectern, enumerating his arguments in contentions with points and sub-points and cross-references, Joe and Evan submitted to John and Rodney's smaller wedding plan – and promptly threw themselves into planning the massive reception.


End file.
